


Touch my world, with your fingertips.

by Anne-Elizabeth (F_and_E_girl)



Series: Forsaken [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, BAMF Brian May, BAMF Freddie Mercury, BAMF John Deacon, BAMF Roger Taylor, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, M/M, Multi, Romance, Superpowers AU, They can defend themselves, eventual OT4 - Freeform, feeling lost, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_and_E_girl/pseuds/Anne-Elizabeth
Summary: Freddie, Roger and John’s interests are piqued the day they notice a strange, quiet student. They start a competition, the first one to befriend the shy boy wins. That none of them know the secretive student’s name, age, face, or even voice doesn’t discourage them one bit, they are determined.But all the determination in the world couldn’t have possibly prepared them for what was coming. Danger lurks in the shadows, and it is closer than any of them could have imagined.
Series: Forsaken [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956277
Kudos: 9





	Touch my world, with your fingertips.

**Author's Note:**

> Off we go!

Blurry, fragmented images floated within Brian’s mind, but he couldn’t piece them together. He opened his eyes but found only darkness. A strong weight on his wrists and ankles kept him in place: he couldn’t move. A gag muffled his groan of pain, and when he inhaled, the sickeningly sweet scent of a sedative tingled his nose. He felt dizzy.

An icy wave of dread engulfed Brian as the situation dawned on him…

He was a prisoner.

Were they going to kill him?

After everything they’d done to get to him, was Lufos truly going to kill him? What had been the point of project Atolla then? And the Great Strife?

The drugs pulled him into a dreamless slumber, but he fought against it, held on to the only memory that could dissipate, at least a little, the thick black fog. Laughter. Three beautiful voices ringing through the silence of a warm spring evening. 

John, Freddie, and Roger. His first friends in this new life. His only friends.

If they hadn’t noticed him that day, in school, then who knows… Maybe none of this would have ever happened.

No. He knew that even that day had been too late.

The attacks had already started, advancing slowly but surely towards the city. 

The spark before the flame.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: No word in the English language rhymes with month, silver or purple


End file.
